


The Very Secret Diary of Kiryuu Touga

by Jude



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude/pseuds/Jude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for series end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Kiryuu Touga

Day 1: Elected President of Student Council today despite Saionji saying it wasn't a beauty contest. Still the prettiest!

Day 2: Invented nifty speech for v. long elevator ride. Student Council applauded. Look v. good posing in elevator, good breeze effect for hair.

Day 3: Added responses from Student Council to speech. Note to self: try to add small dais to elevator for better effect.

Day 4: Student Council bitching about speech. Adding organ music to drown them out.

Day 5: Student Council shot down motion for raised platforms for elevator, chair. Must get Nanami on Council somehow.

Day 6: Got mash note from End of World today. Crass and desperate. Don't do blind dates.

Day 7: End of World kind of cute, romantic, immensely powerful. Gave me nifty cell phone so we can be "just a pushbutton away." Note to self: be like that someday, only prettier.

Day 8: Why does Saionji get to start out with the Bride? No fair! Must try out attractive pouty sulking on End of World to see effect.

Day 9: End of World's ceiling very psychedelic in afterglow. Note to self: order projector for own room.

Day 10: Miki v. cute in negligee. Stopwatch thing annoying at key moments.

Day 11: Juri removed all my mirrors from elevator, balcony, after bloodying my nose. Must be jealous because I'm prettier than she is.

Day 12: V. cute girl showed up today, took Bride! Saionji came around, whining about girl kicking his ass.

Day 13: V. cute girl kicked Saionji's ass again. Wonder if he's secretly enjoying it?

Day 14: Sent pink dress to v. cute girl for dance. Note to self: pink clashes with my hair. Just as well she lost the dress.

Day 15: Kozue v. cute, but complete opposite of Miki. Must remind her next time not to bring apparatus.

Day 16: Nose finally stopped bleeding. Note to self: do not taunt happy fun dyke fencer when she's lost sword bout.

Day 17: Still the prettiest, even when hacked with sword. Good thing clumsy brute missed face. Would have to kill him then.

Day 18: Nanami took advice about uniform, just like she did with hair. Wonder if she'll ever figure out they're hideous?

Day 19: Got Bride! Go me!

Day 20: Being in arena twice in two days hell on my complexion. Losing hell on my attitude. Need to spend long time in the dark now.

Day 29: Nanami threw party last night. Had to shower, change, remove cobwebs from hair.

Day 30: Went for drive with End of World. Boring scenery, but EoW did great tricks with car, gearshift. Road much more attractive in afterglow.

Day 31: Noticed that despite high wind in car, no tangles. Now have proof positive of End of World's magical powers.

Day 32: Rehearsed speech for End of World. Pants fell down. Apparently, EoW shaves and uses superglue to hold up open pants. Refuse categorically to try it. Will only have open shirt now.

Day 33: Car speech gets results! Saionji made up with me. V. good. End of World wants photos next time.

Day 34: Pelted by tie, shirt, then poked in eye by Kozue's underwire. Note to self: don't stand by edge of road when Car goes by, no matter how good posing opportunity is.

Day 35: Ruka came back. I'm still the prettiest by far.

Day 36: Ruka gone, probably dead. In other news, I may have a zit coming up on chin.

Day 38: Spent all night re-doing all photo albums. Took v. serious paper cuts to many fingers. V. tedious, plus it stings.

Day 39: Nanami watched me in shower today. Back, neck hurt now from posing for too long. Wish she'd get her thrills and leave like decent little pervert.

Day 41: Nanami hiding in room, listening to records. Wish little git would get own schtick.

Day 43: End of World boinking Utena. V. annoyed. I'm so much prettier!

Day 45: Didn't know firehoses so close to balcony. Still the prettiest, even when wet. Saionji looked like drowned rat.

Day 47: Saionji refused to wear Bride dress. Lost duel. Am sure lack of proper Bride ruined poise, composure, aim.

Day 54: Big duel, Utena gone, Anthy gone, End of World depressed. If EoW expects comfort, has another thing coming!

Day 55: Sent End of World fancy cactus. Stuck picture of me on top, which should surely cheer him up.

Day 56: Won sword match with Saionji. I look v. good in sweat. Nanami made tea. End of World didn't call.

Day 57: Won sword match with Saionji. I look fabulous in sweat. Nanami made tea. End of World still didn't call.

Day 58: Won sword match with Saionji. I look unbelievable in sweat. Nanami made tea. Think End of World has dumped me.

Day 59: Saionji beat stuffing out of me with shinai. Strangely enjoyable. Don't care if dumped by End of World now!

Day 60: Nanami made tea. I don't even like tea.


End file.
